Maya Sakashiro x Male reader One-shot
by Blackops3596
Summary: Connected to the story from the Nozomi x Male reader story. This is third person! MSxM {O-s} -C- Code of -K- re:En FL


**MSxM {O-s} -C-**

Days have passed since the fight between Maya and Nozomi occurred. She used to have a crush on Nozomi's boyfriend at first, but to her dismay he told Maya he had a girlfriend. Which made her furious over her opponent. During most of the battle, her split personality Kaya took over. Even if she was the number one player of Suruga, it still wasn't enough to defeat Nozomi. In the end, Maya got knocked off the land and lost. Being knocked out-cold, she was lucky that one of Suruga's medical engineers caught her just before she sunk under the water.

Upon being woken up by her adoptive mother, she remembered what she had lost. The feeling of being in love. After her mother left, Maya had a visitor. It was the same medical engineer who caught her when she fell off, his name was (Y/n) (L/n). Little did she knew that the main reason he visited was to tell her how he really felt about her. The shyness he always had caused him to walk away before she could even respond. It was dawn by the time she was able to walk back to her dorm with her roommates. Upon returning, she was greeted once again, she took a relaxing shower, dried her self up, put on her pajamas, and then finally went to bed.

She could barely fall asleep. Like any girl would do after they were confessed to, they would constantly think about the outcomes of both answers. If it was a yes, she would finally be able to feel loved again, this time with the love of a boy her age. For the other way if she answered no, it could be that he would be heartbroken from her rejection. Not only that, but if he were an extremely sensitive boy, it might be possible that he could take away his own life. All because of the rejection, she would never forgive herself. It left her no choice, she wanted to be loved other than her adoptive mother.

 _It's decided, I'll accept his confession!_ She said in her mind, before falling to her slumber minutes later.

 **Next day→**

The following day became an awkward one for both (Y/n) and Maya. The two would often find each other at certain locations. For example, by the restrooms and passing periods. Maya wanted to talk to the boy, but she never had the courage to do so. When it comes to Maya specifically, it's something normal of her.

 **Flashback... ↓**

During her younger days, she barely even had a childhood. As a child, she lived at an orphanage with other kids. Nothing was known about her own parents, not even the owners of the orphanage knew. There was one story of how she arrived there.

One of the owners took a late night walk around the park, next to the orphanage. She decided that it would be best if she brought more food for the orphans. Later that night, she had an unexpected visitor by the entrance of the orphanage.

"What this?" she said, approaching the blanket covered object in front of the door, then lifting up the blanket. Only revealing a sleeping blonde baby in her pajamas. "Fast asleep. Where are the parents?" She said.

It was then when the owner found a note beside the child's head. She unfolds the piece of paper and reads it out.

 _This is Maya._

 _Please, take care of the child!_

 _We will not be returning._

"Those idiots!" She said in a low tone from prevent the child to wake. "How could they do this to their own child, abandoning this beautiful young girl."

The owner quickly takes the child inside to show the other owners of her discovery. Just like how she reacted, they were surprised at the sight. It was the first time that the orphanage ever had a child left at their property with no sight of the parents. The owner who found her praised the child so much for her beauty, that she swore to give the child the best care. There was something of Maya that convinced her that she would have a great future. For now, it would be tough, but in the end it'll be worth it. Around the age of ten, she wasn't able to talk to the kids at the orphanage. She was shunned because of her habit of breaking things by accident.

"Ha Ha! What a dumb kid!"

"Yeah! She always breaks everything!"

"Keep all your toys away from her, she might break them!" Comments from the kids in the orphanage would say.

"No I won't!" The young Maya would say.

"Don't get near her! She might break your bones!" The orphans would run away from Maya. It always breaks her heart whenever the kids ran from her, she thought of herself as a monster for the orphans around her. Being unapproachable, she would sit in the corner of the room and cover her face to prevent the caretakers from knowing she was crying.

Maya was never able to make any friends, she would always sit by herself at parts of the play area in the orphanage, and sit by herself when it came to lunch time.

She thought that she would never have the love of a mother figure again. Until one day, a Keijo prize queen, named Ayako Sakashiro, came to visit the orphanage. Upon arriving at the property, she donated new beds to the orphans. Maya was one of the lucky ones to receive it. But thanks to her habit, she broke the bed when she jumped on it. This caught the attention from the prize queen, she asked Maya to break the other bed she had donated. The young Maya being confused, did as she was commanded, the next blow broke the bed. She managed to break it effortlessly, which proved Maya to be a strong girl. Due to the strength, she was adopted right after. She adapted the last name of Sakashiro, now being Maya Sakashiro. From there on, Ayako decided to teach her adopted daughter the way to become one of the most powerful Keijo players in existence!

 **Flashback ends...↑**

The next time Maya and (Y/n) encountered each other again was during lunch time for the engineers and Keijo players. Most would either sit by their friends while eating their food, or they would either eat and do their own thing until the bell rings. Maya had friends, but she would prefer to spend her time alone for some piece and quiet. Even if she had friends, she doesn't pay much attention to them anyways, as she would wonder off to her own little world. Today was one of those days where she would finish her lunch, and rest by the tree outside the cafeteria. It used to be the area where people would eat their lunch around, but for some odd reason there weren't as much people as it used to be. For now, it was just her, resting under the shade from the tree above her, protecting her pale skin from tanning by the hot sun. Luckiy, there were small winds breezing against skin, keeping the body temperature from heating up more than it should be.

All she wanted to do now, was lie down and take a quick nap under the shade, to forget all that happened recently and get rid of all the stress that was stored inside of her chest. When she closed her eyes, she had trouble falling asleep. She would usually fall asleep instantly, but there was something bothering her. It was something related to the engineer from yesterday. The one who called her cute. She couldn't stop thinking of that guy throughout the whole day!

"Why does this always happen to me? Out of all the people, why me? The minute I fall in love with someone, it always ends badly. I want to talk to him again, even a small talk is more than enough for me. Maybe if I had the courage, I could tell him how I feel him." She said, thinking that there was no one around her area.

The wind gave a powerful blow, causing her hair to sway from side to side. Out of no where, someone appeared behind the tree.

"Maya." The voice from behind blurted out, which quickly surprised Maya.

She turns around to have a glance of the persons face, which appeared to be the same boy from yesterday, (Y/n) (L/n).

"(Y/n)!" She yelled out.

"Maya...I know now." (Y/n) said.

"Know of what?" Maya questioned (Y/n).

"The happiness, you've never experienced during your childhood, Maya." He said.

"My childhood, who told you?"

"I asked your mother."

Her heart almost stopped when she heard those words. She never wanted anyone to find out that she used to be shunned by so many people because of her habit to easily break objects around her without intending to. Especially how she broke the bed the first day it got donated to the orphanage.

Maya expected him to laugh at her, she received something else instead. (Y/n) instantly charged towards her to give Maya one of the warmest hugs she had ever gotten in her entire life.

"I'm so sorry that you had to get through all of that Maya!" He said.

Maya couldn't believe what was happening, this hug was almost identical to the ones her adoptive mother would give. This was the warmest she had felt, it made her heart beat faster by the second.

"I know that we barely know anything about each other, but I guarantee that I'll make you happiest person in the entire world. Even if you did have the habit of breaking stuff and having the split personality, it won't change the way I think of you! I loved you Maya, ever since the day I first saw you race on the land! So please, let me become yours Maya!" (Y/n) said.

Tears of joy dripped down her cheeks as a smile formed on her face.

"I...accept." She sobbed, now hugging him tighter as she pressed her face against his engineer uniform. When both had parted, they couldn't resist but give each other their first kiss, which would last for a long while as they embraced one another. They found love, especially for Maya. Now being the happiest she's ever been.

Maya's adoptive mother, Ayako Sakashiro, can been seen from a distance. Watching as her adoptive daughter is receiving her first kiss.

"At last Maya, you finally found happiness. Take care of her from now on, (Y/n). The two of you will have a great future!" Said Ayako, before she left the premise, now leaving the two alone for real.

...

 **-K- re:En＜FL＞**

 ** _Broken little boy_**

 ** _When will you see_**

 ** _That not every girl_**

 ** _Are what they really seem_**

 ** _The fact that she had turned your date away_**

 ** _Doesn't mean that every girl are all the same_**


End file.
